


A tentative night

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Based around that comment made by Dom that "Mark wouldn't even hug me, said he had a cold" My take on a possible conversation between Dom and the people from the pub.





	A tentative night

Authors Note: I often think Lofty see's a lot of what goes on around him, but only reacts to things that are important to him. This is based around the episode were Dom was annoyed that Mark "Wouldn't even hug me, said he had a cold" and David talking about the stigma Hep C still has. Mike and Jason are made up characters of my own creation.

It had been a long day but Dom had decided he wanted to go to the pub in the evening. Lofty was ecstatic and agreed whole heartedly as it was hard to get Dom to do much these days. Dom had met some guys he was really friendly with before Lofty, but after Isaac and Lofty had met them once. He didn't have a particular feelings about them but Dom also talked about how good it was to talk to other men who were gay, and successful.

They arrived at the pub and went in to greet everyone. Hands were shook in greeting before Lofty was on his way to the bar to get them a drink. He had already asked Dom what he wanted.  
"Anything soft?" Dom had answered.  
Lofty smiled and went to get drinks. Mark looked at him strangely.  
"Why are you not drinking?" He asked  
"I don't feel like it" Dom replied "Plus trying to cut back on alcohol for health reasons"  
"OK" Mark answered still looking at Dom strangely. Lofty returned with soft drinks and a trade mark smile. He didn't feel like drinking again until Dom was drinking again. Quiet support he thought.  
"Oh you have such a lovely boyfriend too. He’s not drinking either! So what's been happening?" Mark said with a smile "You 2 doing well?"  
"Yes, I think so" Lofty answered linking his hand with Dom's who smiled in agreement  
“That’s lovely, I mean you seem like a nice guy Lofty. Are you still enjoying your work?” Mark asked  
“Always, being a nurse is such a good job. I love helping people” Lofty answered with enthusiasm and Dom looked at him fondly  
"I hear your no longer doing surgery?" Another guy asked looking straight at Dom. Lofty recalled his name was Mike. A registrar at St. James and someone who Lofty wasn't very keen on. Dom didn't seem to like him either but still chose to see at the pub sometimes. He observed people and Mike was a bit of a stirrer and generally always seemed to be competing with Dom, even though they worked at different hospitals. He was successful with a boyfriend, house, great job though his partner never seemed to make these outings.  
"How did you hear that?" Questioned Dom  
"A former student was asking for some advice" Mike answered evasively "Apparently you couldn't complete the surgery a few weeks ago"  
"Well I am not the only surgeon who can perform surgery at the present time, I am working on patient management these days and patient care" Dom answered  
"That's not all I have heard" Mike said "I was wondering if it was true. Apparently you contracted something. How is treatment going for that condition?"  
Dom looked furious however Mike just looked smug and Lofty was marginally surprised  
"What happened?" Mark asked concern laced in his voice, with a hint of intregue.  
"During a surgery I contracted Hep C through an infected patient" Dom answered  
"That's like serious isn't it?" Mark asked  
He was a lawyer, and knew very little about illnesses or medical conditions unless it was based around his client. Mike tried to look contrite but couldn't pull it off. Mike then chose that moment to speak again  
"It can attack the liver, and is contracted by others to. Dom needs to take whatever care of his liver he can. hence why no alcohol for Dom" Mike helpfully supplied  
"However it can't be contracted by touching an infected person. It can only be contracted through bodily fluids like blood from an infected open wound, or a needle " Lofty clarified looking at Mark in a reassuring manner  
"Wow poor Lofty. No sex for him for a while" another guy joked  
Lofty was about to reply when Dom squeezed his hand. Lofty heeded Dom's advice and remained silent. The thing was while sex with Dom was always good, it wasn't a big request from him at the moment. Lofty enjoyed those rare moments when he could gaze at Dom in bed.  
"Lofty, someone said you were in surgery yesterday, I was told you were really good" Mike continued  
"It was a routine procedure. No complications. To be honest it's not really my thing. I am more of a people person, rather than a surgical nurse though I do enjoy learning and experiences. Dom's hands down one of the best surgeons I have seen in action" Lofty said his voice full of pride "and once his recovered from this, he'll be back to show off his amazing surgical skills."  
"Yeah well we will see" Mike replied snidely  
"Besides Dom is developing his bedside manner, which I think it just as important as surgical skills. I mean look at Sacha, great bedside manner and surgical skills.” Lofty continued  
"Bedside manner is a nurses job" Mike said "Not the role of a surgeon. I don't care how they are feeling emotionally, I want to get them physically better. But then you are a soft person kind of person , so probley better you stick to a patients bedside" Mike said with distain  
Dom heard the jibe at his boyfriend and decided to intervene at this point knowing Lofty wouldn't of wouldn't notice the insult  
"I find it amazing that a guy can be so helpful to a patient. I love having Lofty with me when I see patients, he puts them at ease while I can diagnose, a good nurse can help a tired or over worked surgeon but Lofty is right, my bedside manner is getting better and people are opening up to me" Dom said trying to remain civil. It didn't surprise him Lofty would go defensive of Dom but took whatever was said about him, he chose to let it slide.  
"Right I've got to go, early surgery tomorrow" Mike said smugly "I mean the surgery yesterday was amazing, I was right in there literally holding someone's heart and massaging it back to life"  
Dom really wanted to retaliate however couldn't think of anything at the present time so just glared.  
"Besides Danny is waiting at home with a late dinner, then maybe I will rock his world, I love that we can be so intermate with each other, skin to skin contact" Mike said gleefully  
Dom continued to glare, "Well there is more to a relationship than sex" He answered "Yeah, maybe but sex is the best part. Better than all those touchy feelings" Mike answered Lofty continued to lock his fingers with Dom gently rubbing a thumb over his hand as Mike got ready to go and left with a smirk on his face. Lofty couldn't understand his attitude to Dom, or understand how you can be so mean. Mark excused himself to go to the toilet, leaving Dom and Lofty alone with Jason who generally remained silent throughout the evening. Jason was Mark's husband to be. He was also a stay at home Dad, and when they went out he didn't have a lot to say, but he was always kind when he did speak. Lofty smiled before turning to Dom  
"How much longer do you want to stay?" He asked Dom softly  
"Not long, I'm actually getting really tired" Dom answered though Lofty could see through the lie, Dom always seems to be tired these days.  
"OK we will finish, then go home. Mine or yours?" Lofty asked  
"I think I will just head back to mine tonight, I'm really tired" Dom said again  
"OK we will get a taxi back to yours first" Lofty answered with a strained smile. Dom just looked at him gratefully. Mark returned with a small smile  
"So Dom, you and Lofty seem to still be doing well despite... Well everything. It’s really sweet you know" he said looking at Lofty  
"Of course" Lofty answered "this condition doesn't change the way I feel about Dom. He’s the same as he’s always been and so are my feelings."  
"That's so lovely, isn't it Jason? Lofty you are a true gent. Dom is lucky to have someone so understanding." Mark said trying to be kind "Well I am lucky he puts up with me" Lofty answered and Dom gave him a small grateful smile. "Its been a long week, shall we stay a little longer Jason?" Mark asked him  
"One more drink, I mean the kids are covered for another hour. Honestly guys parenthood. I love those children, but being a stay at home Dad while it is great, I do like these breaks"  
"But you are such a good Dad!" enthused Mark looking at Jason lovingly  
"Lofty likes children" Dom said "I'm really indifferent at the moment"  
"Children are amazing. Lofty are you good with children?" Mark asked  
"I was when I worked in ED. I always seemed to connect...but then sometimes Dom would say I act like a big kid anyway” Lofty said lightly "Which is most likely why, but they have a different way of seeing the world. I once worked with an autistic teenager who used music as a way to calm himself. We found this out completely by accident. His hands had lots of cuts but with that music he allowed us to treat him" Lofty said fondly "It's those moments I love as a nurse, when you can connect with someone and help them through a difficult time"  
“You do seem to be very patient. That's a good reason to be a nurse. Caring for someone. Well maybe you could come and meet the kids at some point?” Jason said  
“Oh I am sure they are currently far to busy to do that, maybe when things have settled down” Mark said  
“That would be lovely. Dom going to meet Robyn’s daughter soon, so hopefully he’ll get a feel for spending time with children” Lofty answered “Charlotte is just the cutest.”  
Lofty pulled up a picture on his phone  
“Oh she is so lovely, and Robyn is OK what with the current situation? '” Mark asked  
“Oh Robyn is fine with me dating Dom” Lofty said with innocence “Plus we’re both nurses, we used to live together. She is like a sister to me and she understands everything too”  
“Oh well that’s nice” Said Mark trying to be diplomatic “Dom, you OK?”  
“Yeah, I am fine, just starting to feel tired” Dom said with a tired smile  
“Wow is that a side effect of your condition...you used to be a party all night kinda guy?” Mark asked  
“It generally comes from being tired, rather than any condition” Dom said defensively  
“Well, we are finishing our drinks then heading home” Jason said with a smile “Mark has a big case tomorrow”  
“Yes, true it’s all go. Well Dom I hope everything improves and Lofty, always a pleasure” Mark said shaking hands with Lofty. Mark and Jason both stood, before waving at Dom "We will see you again at some point  
“Bye guys” They said  
Dom went in for a hug but Mark turned away and gave a small sneeze  
“Sorry, not a good idea. I’ve got a cold coming” He said with a guilty shrug even though he had been fine all evening  
Lofty watched Dom’s face change and his heart melted. Mark was normally a hugger and even Lofty had been on the receiving end of a hug after his first week. Lofty knew Dom felt things more than he did, in the sense he cared what other people thought of him, while Lofty, well he cared about Dom in this equation, even more than he cared about himself. He saw Dom’s feelings were hurt.  
As they both left with a smile, Lofty slipped his hand into Dom’s and gently kissed him. Dom returned it half heartedly and Lofty felt Dom's walls going up. While he understood the reasons, it still hurt him a little that Dom would hide from him. He needed to think of something he could do to help Dom relax around him. He still thought Dom was attractive and everything he wanted in a person, even his defensiveness because lofty had seen what had happened when you broke the walls and it was the biggest sign of trust you could receive and he felt so humbled he could do it some times. They both got into the cab, Dom had pet go of Lofty's hand once everyone had gone, and Lofty's hand felt cold and empty. As they sat in the taxi lofty turned his hand up, inviting Dom to hold it. Dom didn't link hands, he appeared to lost in his world. When they got to Dom's Lofty smiled and Dom turned to face him with a sad smile "Will you be OK?" Lofty asked "Of course I will, I can look after myself" Dom answered defensively before seeing the hurt flash briefly in Lofty's eyes "But thank you, for tonight" He said mustering up a smile before leaning forward to kiss him. Lofty held his hand as he slid out of car. He paid for his share of the journey, before waving at Lofty and walked to his flat. Lofty watched as he drove and vowed to do something, anything to make Dom smile again. 


End file.
